<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377830">Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Humor, Queer History</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baileywick works hard to teach Cedric an important lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/gifts">BaconWrappedRainbows</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926990">Swano Foldano</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/pseuds/BaconWrappedRainbows">BaconWrappedRainbows</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baileywick sighed and stepped back from the chalkboard. He turned to look at the small group sitting at desks, raising an eyebrow. Cedric sat in front of the class as told by Baileywick. Greylock sat in the back, mostly doodling on his slate chalkboard. Sofia sat quietly at her own desk, taking notes throughout the steward’s lesson like a proper student. In the far corner Slickwell was still sitting on his stool, a dunce cap firmly on his head as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Baileywick asked, looking at Cedric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...so you’re saying that someone can love more than one gender?” Cedric asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed heavily, crossing his arms. “Yes, Cedric.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...so someone can like women and men at the same time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Cedric.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And any other gender or nongender?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Cedric.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Cedric.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sorcerer blinked and turned to look over at Greylock. The other just winked at him, waving a small flag of pink, lavender, and blue. His eyes widened as understanding finally came to him. “Oh!” he gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baileywick sighed, his shoulders falling as he shook his head. “Took you long enough to figure it out!” he growled. “You younger gays are getting harder and harder to teach our history!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greylock blew Cedric a kiss and the Enchancian could only blush, covering his face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>